Why Can't You See?
by notjustafangirl
Summary: It was obvious to see that Alfendi and Lucy were in love, but will the two be able to see through the charade that each of them put up? I do not own Layton Brothers: Mystery Room R&R Please!
1. Driving Himself Insane

**Alfendi**

The Mystery Room was lifeless without her. It was a cell that was closing around him with out her to let in the light. It was hard to imagine how he had gotten by all those years before her, Lucy Baker. Alfendi sat at his desk, on the brink of personalities. It had only been one day, one night that his assistant had been gone, just like every other employee at the Scotland Yard. Yet, the inspector couldn't stop thinking about her, every single minute detail of Lucy's being. The way her hair framed her soft face, the way she wore her auburn hat ever so carefully. The way her scarlet eyes lit up when she found the incriminating piece of evidence at a crime scene.

Every day, Alfendi was left to his own devices after hours at the Mystery Room, left to be at war with himself. It wasn't to long after the Forbodium case, and it was still hard to swallow that his violent side was the true side of him, and yet he couldn't say that there hadn't been warning signs. The way that Hilda had looked at him when his 'Placid' side had woken up from that god-forsaken coma. How Justin, the bastard, had hovered around him, making sure that the real Alfendi Layton never got to self-conscious. But still, the way Lucy looked at him when he had just given up, failing himself and her, would never be able to leave his mind.

* * *

I am the real Al. I'm Alfendi Layton

* * *

The lights had left Lucy's eyes, but they were back in an instant. Fire were ablaze behind red irises, and not much longer, Lucy Baker had solved a case that no one was able to for four years. Alfendi had tried so hard to masquerade his feelings that had grown steadily since Lucy had burst into the Mystery Room, shattering his life to controlled chaos. It was a terrible feeling, not being able to face himself whenever his darker persona, or Potty Prof, as Lucy so gently called it, came out, threatening the only person who saw Alfendi as a person, not some freak who caused havoc where ever he went.

It was hard to deny that Alfendi didn't notice the way people acted around him. The forced kindness, the nervous energy that bounced around the room when he entered. Even the people who knew his calmer side to be the original acted slightly strange, especially after Forbodium, when the secrets flew around the Yard like airwaves, with every worker tuning in to the broadcast. Florence was more cautious, Dustin became quicker at cleaning the office, and Sniffer was always to kind when their paths crossed. But not Lucy.

"Lucy," Alfendi whispered to himself. Just the way her name sounded as it rolled off his tongue sent a shiver down his spine. He couldn't fathom what would have happened if Lucy hadn't solved the case. Alfendi would be an unstable murderer, a monster that society feared. Lucy was a smart girl, and she would have been able to find a job in another department easily. It wasn't everyday that a girl like her came onto the force, and anyone who wasn't a complete idiot could see that. But the thought of her leaving was just too much to bear. The pain was so immense that Alfendi struggled to take a breath.

She was the reason that he was like this. Lucy had stolen his heart slowly, like a criminal in the dark, creeping up on you until it was too late. Alfendi felt out-of-place without her by his side. Lucy was the reason he could barely read a simple sentence without having to reread it multiple times.

Sure, Alfendi felt more at peace when Lucy was there, but there was little things that just hurt him more than her not being there. It was the days that were filled with paperwork, and Lucy, as determined as ever, would spend hours beside him filling it out, as he would steal a glance into her crimson eyes. As they shone bright with the fervor that was always there, Alfendi couldn't stand that as he stared into Lucy's eyes, that she wasn't looking back. It was less of a surprise now, but her not knowing how desperately he loved her hurt more than the fact that the twisted side of him was the real Alfendi Layton.

Nothing had as much of an effect on him as Lucy's voice did. The thick cockney accent was constantly invading his mind, even if the detective constable wasn't there. Echoes of her voice rang around his mind, every word filling the void in the inspector's heart. 'Prof,' Lucy's voice whispered. 'Prof, close your eyes.' Lucy was always on Alfendi to take care of himself. How could he when all he could think about was her? 'Prof, I will see ya in your dreams,' her voice serenaded. This was how he fell asleep at night in the Mystery Room, with Lucy calling to Alfendi in his dreams, to a world where she was his.

Every morning, when he awoke, a sharp stab of pain plagued his body, for Alfendi knew that Lucy really wasn't in his arms, but at her home, blissfully unaware of his affection. Sitting at his desk in the Mystery Room, Alfendi had his head in his hands, murmuring softly to himself.

"Lucy," he whispered. "Why can't you see." Alfendi was talking aloud, to no one in particular. "What your doing," his voice softened as a stray tear slid down his cheek. "to me?"


	2. Irrational Thoughts

**Lucy**

It was getting increasingly difficult to deny that she didn't have feelings for him. As Lucy ambled along the streets of London, her heart was aflutter just thinking of heading into the Mystery Room. The Prof would be there, Potty or Placid, sitting patiently for his, once again, late assistant. His hair would be in disarray from sleeping in his office, the white lab coat wrinkled over the red and blue stripped sweater that Alfendi always wore. Lucy smiled at the thought of seeing her Prof again, even if it meant catching murderers or doing paperwork. As long as the scent of tea, newspaper, and just _him _was around her, Lucy was happy.

The detective constable stopped in the middle sidewalk, causing a slight distress from other pedestrians. Her fantasies had enveloped her again, and a slight blush painted her cheeks. _Come on, Lucy lass. 'E's your mentor, nowt more. _It hurt to say that to her self, even though it was as solid of a fact as it came. _It's just tat your always so close ta 'im. Nowt more._

Biting her lip, Lucy continued on to the Scotland yard. The Prof still plagued her mind, butterflies fluttering around her stomach erratically. Yesterday, Potty Prof had been dominant after a day of questioning criminals. It was hard to say that Lucy was attracted to the type of man that she was supposed to despise. Arrogant, sarcastic, and sympathetic to the murderers that they were supposed to lock away. Yet, there was that little inkling of wanting when the Prof's darker side came out. The way his hair fell in his eyes gave the illusion of mystery as it turned a dangerous shade of crimson. His amber eyes piercing through the suspect they were questioning, piercing right through Lucy. It was unbelievable how drastic the changes were when the Prof changed. It sent shivers up her spine, not in fear anymore, but in delight.

Everyday, Lucy worried that those sharp honey eyes would see right through the disguise that she put up around her to hide her feelings. Every day, another brick had to be added to the ever-growing wall of protection. Yet, part of her wanted the mentor to break down that wall, and dream about her like she did about him. Alfendi was the reason that Lucy kept going on in the Mystery Room, drawing her in with an invisible tether. The Prof had become like a wizard from a child's story, and Lucy a willing victim of his spell.

It was unbelievable to think that it had only been weeks since the Forbodium case. Lucy's heart hurt at the thought of how the Prof had just given up on himself, and that had been the turning point for Lucy. She couldn't handle it anymore. After Hilda basically proving everything she thought about the Prof was wrong, something sparked inside the detective constable.

* * *

Don't worry, Prof. That memory won't be troubling you much longer.I'm about to blow it out of the water!

* * *

Sighing, Lucy glanced around the bustling streets of London as she walked along. To her left, a quaint café rested, holding many couples who looked happy. All around her, the citizens walked side by side, singling out Lucy as a lone soul on the pavement. Every person in London just had to be jovial on a sunny day like today, while she was left alone, lost in her own mind. The inhabitants of London had found where they who they were meant to be with, while Lucy was slowly falling, unsure of where to land. At this point, the girl wasn't sure if she could ever be truly happy without the Prof.

It was immensely confusing to think that her whole state of being depended on one single person, whom Lucy had only met a year ago. Everyone knew the name Alfendi Layton around the Scotland Yard, whether it be gossip that sprouted from a rumor weed, or accounts on which he had out-smarted every last student in his classes. Lucy had heard it all, with the help of the King of Gossip, Dustin. As a janitor, Dustin made the rounds across the building, making mental notes of the words whispered to no one in particular. Everyone knew who Alfendi Layton was, but who would care to know who that girl was in his shadow?

Finally, Lucy reached the doors of the Scotland Yard. Staring up to the window of the office her and the Prof shared, a small tear forming in the corner of the DC's eye. It wasn't just the closeness of how the duo worked, or how much time their job caused them to spend together. No, this was far more than that. Lucy knew that no matter how hard she tried, her Prof would always be there in her mind, murmuring words meant for a lover. Lucy felt her heart rip in two at night as she left the Mystery Room and the greatest mystery of her life.

Her heart was beating so hard that Lucy felt that it was going to beat right out of her chest. The ghost of the inspector's voice coasted through her mind, "Come on, Lucy dear. It's time to come back to me." The voice took a sharper tone. " Who knows? We might have to do some questioning of our own."The tear slid down Lucy's cheek. _Stop, please, _she screamed in her mind.

Under her breath, Lucy whispered to the voice in her head. "Oh, Prof." She opened the doors to the Scotland Yard, a fake smile on her face to show her co-workers the bubbly person that they knew. "Why can't you see," Lucy cried softly upon arrival at the Mystery Room. "What you're doing to me?"


	3. Sparking the Fuse

Alfendi heard his assistant coming before she happily burst through the door, late as usual. Lucy always knew how to make an entrance, with loose paper fluttering around her ankles after the gusty hallway. With her ever-present smile on her face, Lucy's presence could always bring a grin to the inspector's face. But something was off with the detective constable. The flame that flickered in her scarlet irises was dimmed. The weight that Lucy usually lifted off his shoulders was put right back on with worry.

"Lucy? Are you quite alright?" The Prof's placid voice was filled with concern. Off all the little things that Alfendi noticed, it was always Lucy's eyes that gave away her true feelings.

"Eh?" Lucy looked down. "Oh, it's nowt, Prof." She shuffled around the Mystery Room, putting stray cases in their place in a futile effort to keep the office semi-clean. Sighing, Lucy knew that her attempts were in vain, but it was still something to do with out an ongoing case. Dust floated thought the air, illuminated from the morning rays of light. Following the sunshine, Lucy's eyes landed on Alfendi, who was hunched over his desk, as usual. Her breath hitched as she noticed how every beam of light reflected off the Prof's now Placid hair at curious angles. Tearing her gaze away, Lucy tried to control the ever-growing blush on her cheeks.

Finally, the detective constable found the last stray case file. Before closing it up, Lucy noticed that it was from Forbodium. Curiosity got the best of her as she rifled through the contents. She skipped the part with Diane's body, as Lucy had already seen enough of it. Tucked in the back was the original case file, from four years ago. Turning the page, Lucy wasn't ready for what she saw. The assistant almost threw up.

It was the Prof, only his hair was once again crimson. Alfendi was wearing a navy blue suit-coat, and pants a shade darker. The rest she couldn't see, because her Prof was laying face down on the cold stone of the castle roof, blood seeping out from the gunshot wound. He looked so fragile and pale, the rain that had fallen down in sheets mingling in with the blood around the man. Lucy didn't have time to notice the dead Keelan Makepeace; all she could see was the basically dead body of her Prof.

Dropping the file, Lucy's hand flew up to her mouth as the pages fluttered down to the ground like moths. A heavy sobbing sound escaped her lips, alerting Alfendi. Looking up from his work, he saw his assistant standing over an open case file, tears pricking her eyes. Getting up, the Prof noticed immediately what Lucy was so choked up about, but didn't understand why exactly she was so upset. He grimaced at the sight of his own limp corpse on the page.

"Lucy, I thought you saw these back when you were investigating-" Lucy came full circle and hugged the Prof, cutting him off. Alfendi was shocked as he stared down at Lucy, who was now sobbing into him. Trying to return the embrace, he wrapped his long arms around her gently. The inspector was very glad that Lucy couldn't see him, as his face was painted with a deep blush from the close contact. The two stayed like that for a good ten minutes, until Lucy had no more tears to shed. The silence was only broken in that time by the woman's sniffles.

Finally, Lucy pulled away slightly to look up at Alfendi with wide eyes. The familiar scarlet irises that the Prof loved so much were now red and puffy from crying. Her facial expression was now one of extreme seriousness mixed in with agony.

"Your never allowed ta do tha' again," Lucy blubbered. Alfendi felt everything inside him shatter, her tears reminding him of the intense fear of losing her resurfacing.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'd never dream of leaving-" he cut himself off. This wasn't the time for an accidental confession. "I could never dream of leaving the Mystery Room." It hurt to say, but not as much as Lucy leaving, he thought. However, Alfendi could have sworn that there was a flash of disappointment in his assistant's eyes...

* * *

The rest of the day at the Mystery Room was filled with stolen glances and shattered hearts. Lucy was still shaken up from the case file, and her embrace with the Prof. As usual, all she could think about was him, but now it was hard to think of what it would be like with out her mentor. Lucy's hand tensed immediately, causing her to make a scribble across one of the documents she had been working on. Fumbling to fix the mistake, her mind still reeled on. How was it, that this man, had faced death in the eye, was still sitting next to her today? Images of the horrendous lake of blood that had surrounded Alfendi Layton flashed before Lucy's eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the office door. Trying to get her mind off the events of that morning, Lucy stood to get the door, but Alfendi had beat her to it. By the time Lucy had looked up, he was already turning the knob to let the visitor in. A nervous Sniffer Hague greeted the Prof at the doorway. A glint behind his think, rounded glasses said that whatever news that he had for the Mystery Room had to do with a case.

"Afternoon, Al. Lucy. Do I have a case for you. For some reason the Commissioner thought that you two needed to take this one, but I have no idea why." Sniffer handed Alfendi the case files, who's eyebrow had shot up in questioning. "Anyways, erm, have fun with it..." The junior detective bolted out of the doorway with little warning, leaving Lucy and the Prof to brief themselves on the case.

"'Ell tha' were certainly eventful, eh, Prof?" Lucy commented, but Alfendi had already buried himself in the files. Sighing, she got up and stood patiently in front of him, waiting for the inspector to be done. However, Alfendi's brow furrowed halfway through the documents. Five bold words stood out to him on the page, teasing his Placid side.

Looking up at Lucy, he noticed that she had stood there for quite some time, for she was constantly shifting her weight from one foot to the other. It was a trait that Alfendi was used to, as he often dealt with the case files alone more so than Lucy.

"Eh, Prof? Is there summat wrong?" Lucy asked. The Prof was gazing away from the file, eyes glazed over in thought. Waving her hand in front of his face, Lucy grew worried that this case was going to be a real doozy. "Wot is it, Prof?"

Giving an exasperated sigh, Alfendi looked at her and handed her the file. Lucy skimmed over them much more quickly than her mentor, her eyes settling upon what was troubling the Prof.

**_This is an undercover mission._**


End file.
